Never Peanut Butterless
by volante296
Summary: Duncan is proposing to Courtney, so it's got to be special.. A one-shot sequel to 'The Yacht Party'. "You're still not my type." "Fine. Enjoy a peanut butter-less life." "Thanks. Enjoy Prison."


**A/N: Yay! Finally, it's here! Basically, it's the Duncan/Courtney proposal. WARNING: Contains a dangerous amount of fluff. If irritation occurs, send a review.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry dudes, I know I've forgotten to put one in some of my other stories, but you all know that I don't own anything. 'Cause, if I did, I'd be dreaming.**

I swear I'm turning into a girl.

I've never cared much for how I look, but today was different. Why? Today was my date with Courtney, _the _date with Courtney.

I carefully combed my Mohawk as I sifted through my closet in search of the appropriate attire. I eventually settled with a black short sleeved dress shirt over a white Metallica T-shirt accompanied by my normal denim shorts. I quickly grabbed the old picnic basket off the bench and headed for the car.

The car ride to Courtney's seemed excruciatingly long. I could barely grip the steering wheel due to all the sweat accumulating on my hands.

I waited outside her house for a few minutes before I heard the car door open and watched her delicate figure slip into the seat next to me.

"Hey Du- My god Duncan! Why do you look like you just got out of the shower? You're dripping wet!" Apparently my hands weren't the only place that let me down in the sweat glands department.

She eyed me curiously for a few more minutes before turning back to face the window. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Ok Princess, don't get your pretty little panties in a knot. You'll see soon enough."

"Pig," I heard her mutter under her breath. I let out a small chuckle and started the car again.

We remained silent for the rest of the trip. A few clumps of trees and a wide lake passed us by before I stopped the car once more. _This is it,_ I thought as I hopped out of the car onto the green grassy field. By the time I'd got out the picnic basket, Courtney seemed to have recovered from her initial state of shock enough to follow me. I led the way down three steep slopes to the bank of the lake.

I laid out the old, scratchy blanket and set up the basket of goodies. I then laid down on the blanket in my most seductive looking position. "Hey Princess, why don't you come join me over here!"

"Ew, Duncan!" She said, while pulling a sickened face. She came and sat down next to me anyway. Man, I love teasing her.

We sat and talked and teased and ate for a while after that. We lay on the blanket in each others arms, while the sun set in the distance behind the lake.

To Courtney's surprise, I got up and pulled out one last thing from the picnic basket. A jar of peanut butter.

"Wow, Duncan you remembered! I love that stuff so much!" She reached out for the jar but I held it firmly in my hands, a mask of seriousness taking over my features. She eyed me curiously, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Princess," I said, trying to regain her attention. No such luck. "Courtney!" I used her real name to make her realise the seriousness of the situation. She stopped laughing immediately and looked back into my eyes.

"Ok Duncan, what's so special about this jar of peanut butter?"

I placed the cool jar into her hands. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She carefully undid the lid, to find a small gold ring on top of the plastic peal off seal. It had a large diamond in the middle with two smaller red crystals on either side. She looked up at me, her mouth open in shock. "Better shut your mouth before you start catching flies, Princess." She quickly glared at me, making me smile. But my smile faded as soon as I realised what I had to do next. _Well, _I thought, _here goes nothing._

"Courtney, _Princess_, I have to admit that when we first met on the show, I really couldn't stand you… but I uh… well, you grew on me. And I found myself loving your presence… and teasing you, of course. I guess we got kind of close. Hell, you even discovered my nice side! Not that I have one, or anything," She giggled at this, "But in the end I found that I was completely in love with your bossy, stuck-up, uptight self, because, you are the most passionate, smartest, most beautiful and yet most god damn annoying girl that I have ever met. And you drive me crazy!

But, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to forever be there for you and hey, even have a bunch of little uptight criminal kids with you. Well, maybe not criminal, anyway. But most of all, I want to make sure that you remain, never peanut butter-less."

By the time I finished my well rehearsed speech, I noticed that she was crying. I got a bit scared at this. What had I done this time? "Courtney babe, are you alright?" She nodded through the still falling tears.

"Princess, _please_ stop crying. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

She let out a choked laugh and smiled at me. "No, you didn't make me upset. I'm crying because I'm happy!" _Girls,_ seriously, sometimes I wonder about their state of mind.

"So..?" I still hadn't gotten an answer out of her.

She eyed the ring a little more closely, before slipping it onto her finger. "_Yes, _Duncan."

She launched herself at me and hugged me tightly. It was such a romantically peaceful and happy moment, hugging each other under the moonlight, that I couldn't help but ruin it.

"Don't get too emotional on me, _darling_. I might just take advantage of you." I whispered, running my hand down her back. She hugged me even closer.

"Ogre." She replied

"I love you too, Princess."

**A/N: Well, there we have it. It was kind of weird writing 'peanut butter' all the time, when I'm used to calling it 'peanut paste'. But, I guess it **_**is**_** a Canadian show and 'never peanut paste-less' just doesn't seem to have to same ring to it. **

**Even though the holidays are almost over and I'll be starting year 9 in a few days, I should be able to keep writing and adding to my stories a lot more this year. I'm kind of avoiding most of the people I hang out with at school (don't ask) but that will mean I can write stories in my notebook during loner time!!**

**Hope it wasn't too OOC. Thanks for reading! =D**

**-Love- volante296**


End file.
